


Lonely Hearts

by Amerild



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a bad day, a random act of kindness to a stranger can go a long way. Markiplier X Amerild (Trigger warning: self-harm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bad day

Today was just a bad day. You know, the kind of day where you tell yourself that you should've called in sick. The kind of day that pushed you beyond the limits of your patience and you just want to scream and/or cry your heart out.

At my break, I don't even eat, I have no appetite anyway. I just go outside, out in the back, where no one can see me and I let go. Hiccuping between sobs, my grey-blue eyes close as I hit the back of my head repeatedly against the brick wall. A wave of powerful self-hate engulfs me for the first time in months. Why am I being so stupid, so weak? I'm so stupid, ugly, fat, weak, no wonder no one wants me. No wonder nobody cares. I deserve it for being such a nuisance.

Without being fully aware, I push back my left sleeve, leaving the tender underside of my arm bare. The long nails of my right hand scratch deeply into my flesh, leaving red trails on my milky skin. Not enough, it's not enough! I have to bleed, I know from experience it's the only way to feel better, to feel relief.

Suddenly, there's a warm hand wrapping around my wrist, stopping me from hurting myself. A deep, smooth and somewhat familiar voice is calling for me to stop. I open my wet eyes, blurrily seeing a pair of rectangular glasses and a floof of dark hair through a haze of tears.

"Stop, please stop, it's not worth it. We can talk about it. Hurting yourself is never the answer."

"Why would you care?" Came the snappy answer.

"I do care. Nobody deserves pain. Do you want a cup of coffee? My treat."

I don't know why but I trust him. I wipe my eyes dry with my sleeve and I take a good look at my companion. My jaw just about hit the floor.

"M-M-Markiplier?... Holy balls!"

He laughs sheepisly. "Oops, you know me?"

I look at him in disbelief.

"Do I? You're my favorite Youtuber of all time! You're the reason I smile even though I'm in pieces inside. You're the reason there aren't more lines on my arms." At this point, his strong arms are around me and I just break apart. He's my anchor against the raging storm inside me, against my aching sobs. I stay there a long time, pouring out all of my sorrows against his broad chest. At one point, I hear the door behind me opening and the voice of my boss calling for me.

"Amy, your break's over! What are you...?" He's cut short by Mark.

"Um... I think she doesn't feel well today, would it be ok if I escorted her home?"

"No problem, I had no idea she was feeling that bad today. Take good care of her, alright?"

"Will do. Amy, did you have anything inside that you had to take?"

I shake my head no. His arm snakes around my shoulders, leading me to the street nearby.

"To which subway station?" I give him the name of my subway station and he leads me into the subway. I sit at his side and after a few minutes, I fall asleep on his broad shoulder.


	2. On my way home

Mark's POV

She looks so exhausted, I ler her sleep on my shoulder. I hope I'm comfy enough. I look at her face, framed by her dark red hair. She's kinda cute, actually. I shake my head. Not now, you dolt, she needs your help, not some stupid idiot panting after her. I look up at the screen to see where we are, and I notice that we get out at the next station. I gently shake her awake and help her get up. When the wagon stops, she loses her balance and I receive her face right in my chest.

"Oomph." "Ow."

"I'm sorry." She says in a dazed voice.

"Don't worry about it, Amy." I say, rubbing my aching sternum. We get out of the wagon at her station, my hand finding hers. When I turn towards her to ask her what her adress is, I notice her blushing and dazed face. I feel my own cheeks burning up in response. Crap, get your act together, Mark! Man, why is it so hard to keep up my walls around her?

Amerild's POV

"What is your address?" He asks without looking at me, his warm hand envelopping mine, making me blush. My inner fangirl is squealing loudly. He's even more gorgeous in the flesh. I stutter out my address and he looks a bit surprised.

"Huh, it's not that far from my place." He remarks casually. The link between my mouth and my brain fail and I open my big mouth.

"Oh and where is that?" He stops dead in his tracks and I stop, just in time to not stumble into him this time.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget what I just said. My mouth talked before my brain. I'm just a fangirl, I don't deserve to know where your apartment is."

I look at our feet fixedly, my long red hair falling in a curtain around my face, a few tears falling on the ground. I suddenly feel his hand lifting my face back up, to meet his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

Mark's POV

I admit it, I was shocked by her boldness and frankly a bit angered at her audacity, until I heard the dejected note in her voice when she told me to forget it. My anger deflated instantly and I turned toward her, lifting her face back towards me gently.

"Look at me, Amy." I whisper in a soft voice. And then, I'm blown away by the clear eyes on me. It's a beautiful mix of pale grey, blue and green. They're exquisite! After a few seconds of losing myself in them, I regain control on my vocal chords.

"You're not just a fangirl, you're also a wonderful, caring person, I'm sure. I'm not angry, I promise. In fact, do you want to go there right now? We could watch funny or scary movies or even both, if you want."

Suddenly, a dazzling smile adorns her face and it takes my breath away. I want to make her smile that way, for the rest of my days.

"Of course." I can see that she's trying hard to contain her excitement. Omg, she's so cute, she's like an excited puppy!

"Sweet! Finally, some company!" Oops, did I say that last part out loud?

Her beautiful eyes are full of compassion. I feel as though she understands my loneliness.

"You're lonely, huh?" Am I that transparent?

"More than you could ever imagine." Me and my big fucking mouth! Dammit!

"I understand. I'm really lonely too. Maybe we could become friends?"

"I don't want to promise anything. Let's get acquainted with each other first. We'll take it from there."

"Sounds good."


	3. Of pillow forts and silliness

Amerild's POV

He was so nice and so funny, he had me in stitches the moment my ass touched his couch. We watched one of those horror movies so bad it's awesome with a big bowl of popcorn between us. He was nice enough to offer me a pair of his pyjama pants and a nice, big t-shirt so I could be comfy.

After the movie, we started talking about a bit of everything to get to know each other better.

"So, what's your favorite colour, Amy?"

"Um, can I pick more than one?"

"Sure."

"I'd say blue, black and red, in that order. You?"

"Green." He says with a smile.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Sushis, especially with smoked salmon, eel or tobiko. You?"

"Chicken dumplings." He says then drools, a bit like Homer Simpson when he thinks about donuts or bacon. A giggle escapes me when I see his goofy face.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" He says, wagging his eyebrows.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe..."

"I'll give you something to laugh about."

A tickle war ensues. I surprisingly have the upper hand.

"Hahahaha! ... Please stop! ... I can't breathe! ... Uncle, uncle!"

I stop tickling him, laughing almost as much as him, proud of the fact that there's a big smile on his face, tears streaming down his face.

"Ha, I win." A big triumphant smile on my face, I strike a victory pose.

Suddenly, I'm on my back, on a pile of pillows, squealing my head off as I'm ruthlessly tickled by a grinning maniac.

"No fair! ... Hahaha! ... Aah! ... Stop, please!"

"Nuh-uh, it's my turn now, mwahahahahah!" He says with an evil laugh, without stopping the tickling.

He stops after a few minutes, letting me try to regain my breath.

I finally open my eyes, only for them to widen. His warm chocolate eyes are only inches away from mine, his gazed fixed on my lips. I bit my lower lip as a tendril of heat travels through my core. He groans in surrender and then, his lips are on mine, with a tender hunger, with a quiet intensity that robs me of the little breath I had left. My hands go up of their own volition to cradle his face as I answer his fervent kisses with my own hunger. I moan as his hands lose themselves in my red hair and he breaks it off, panting a bit, his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I've thought about doing that since I saw your beautiful smile."

"Don't you dare apologize." A blush forms on my cheeks as I say the next words. "I've kinda had a crush on you since I started listening to you. Everything entranced me about you. Your personality, your selflessness, your dedication, your dirty sense of humour, your chocolate eyes, your lips, your beautiful voice, your floofy hair, your goofy faces."

His lips on mine stop me from saying much else.


End file.
